1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clothing. More specifically, the invention relates to a sleeping bag and a mitten for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An article of clothing is typically shaped to cover a part of the body and has one or more openings for putting the article of clothing onto the body and for permitting parts of the body to extend out of the article of clothing while it is being worn. A body-length sleeping garment, for example, will typically have an opening for the head and arms, and may also have openings for the feet. A mitten will typically have one wrist opening through which the hand may be inserted and from which the arm extends while the mitten is being worn.
Various types of body-length sleeping garments for children are known. Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,699, discloses a sleeping bag with openings for the head and the arms and with an opening across the bottom which may be buttoned for inserting a child into the sleeping bag. Padgett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,168, discloses a child's sleeping garment which similarly has a neck opening and arm openings and a large opening around the lower part of the sides and bottom through which the child may be inserted. Langley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,936, discloses a baby's sleeping bag in which two pieces of material are connected along their bottom and can be fastened along their sides. In all of these cases, when the bag is closed, the child's feet cannot extend out of the bag, which will prevent the child from walking and may cause discomfort if the temperature within the bag becomes too warm. Mettam, U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,929, discloses a sleeping bag with a neck opening, arm openings and foot openings, and with an additional opening for inserting the child which is closed by buttons. It would be advantageous, however, to provide a children's sleeping garment including a neck opening and limb openings but which would permit the child to be more easily inserted into the garment.
Burke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,739, discloses a mitten with an opening extending from the wrist end at the center of one side. Similarly, Buhl, U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,660, discloses a mitten which has an opening extending from the wrist and along one edge. Both Burke and Buhl, however, rely on a slide fastener such as a zipper to close these extended openings. It would be advantageous, however, to provide a mitten for a child with an opening extending from the wrist end which could be closed without the difficulty of operating a slide fastener such as a zipper.